A soldiers sacrifice
by Acteaus
Summary: Joshua Shepard would now make the decision that would change the face of the galaxy forever. In admits the destruction of entire species the final act of the Reaper war would be made. Shepard would either die a hero or be welcomed back as one.
1. Chapter 1

Sacrifice. It's whats commanded of a soldier. It's a code Commander Joshua Shepard has lived by ever since he was a boy growing up in the Alliance. As he stood there seeing destruction of entire civilizations including his, he did not know what to do. What choice to pick that would decide the fate of the galaxy forever. He begun to think to himself.

_Why? what gives me the right to decide the future of an entire Galaxy. To choose the fate of all is a thing no one should poses yet here I stand...Three choice's._

He had to choose!

Synthesis unite the galaxy as one. A single DNA organic and synthetic combined.

_But how can one man play God?_ He thought with disbelief. _To force evolution upon every species._

It was an easy answer he couldn't and not to mention the Reapers would still have their presence in the Galaxy.  
People who are traumatized at the sight of one Shepard being among them could never have peace knowing there still alive. That every time you would wake you would see a machine that had taken away ever thing you had ever cared about. No Shepard did not want that and all those who have lost would not either. so Shepard turned away.

Control the Illusive Mans choice he died believing he could control them until the end.  
When his humanity came through with Shepard's words to fight the Reapers and with what little ounce of humanity he had left in him he took his own life as a free man. But Shepard would stand by his decision of no one should have that power. And that no one could control the reapers. For all those who died, Thane, Mordin, Legion, and Anderson a man who was one of the men that made Shepard who he is today had died so there would be peace and a galaxy free of the Reapers. Their sacrifice would not be in vain. As he thought of them he was bombarded by guilt of killing the man he considered to have been like a second father to him. Who defended and believed him when no one else would have. Had died because of him.

_ No this is an insult to the memory of the fallen._ Thinking to himself, with an anger that boiled his blood or what was left since the charge to the beam.

Finally destroy wipe them out. we destroy them or they destroy us. simple. thought Shepard.

But was it? The catalyst had told Shepard that if he chose to destroy the Reapers all synthetic life would die with them. That even he was partly synthetic due to his implants made when Cerberus brought him back from the dead. Implying that Shepard may not survive. This was not about him. But more about the preservation of the Galaxy.  
Shepard believed what his friends told him that he was still Shepard the man that they all trusted with their lives. That would go to hell and back with him, who was not a machine but their friend and commander with that Shepard started to think of the others.

The Geth had reached a new dawn in their life with the peace between the Quarians how could he destroy them. He had given them a hope for the future how could he take it away. EDI one of Shepard's own squad mates who has helped him and the crew travel safely across the most dangerous parts of the Galaxy, who had just discovered her humanity and had started a relationship with Joker to which both seemed perfect for each other would destroyed by him.

How could Shepard take their lives it was the single most important decision that he had to make in his life. One that would be remembered throughout time. His conscience battling with its self he thought._ How?_  
But it all came down to one word... _sacrifice_. Throughout the war the constant words of _*you can't save them all*_ echoed in Shepard's mind. From when he was awake to when he was asleep and plagued by nightmares of his dead comrades and of his past. The endless echo of the Reaper horn would break him to his core. He would awake covered in sweat gasping for air. But he remembered his childhood when time's were dire. As boy Shepard was a colonist who at a very young age discovered what sacrifice would involve. His father taught him one very important lesson that he would always remember till the day he died. He taught him that. _"Fear is natural it's what separates men from machines and that we shouldn't be afraid for it gives us strength in time's of need._" Remembering those words every time he thought he wasn't going to make it back.  
Through chasing Saren to Illos to then bringing the fight to the collectors on a mission that had been deemed suicidal. Then finally to charging the beam running straight to the citadel only to be guarded by a Reaper **_The Reaper_** Harbinger.

However through all the voices of those that had fallen and those that gave him strength Shepard heard only one voice. the voice of a beautiful blue Asari.

_"This is it isn't it?" _Was all he heard.

Shepard immediately flashed back to the first moment he met Liara. Suspended in the air like and angel sent down from heaven Shepard was lost for words when he first laid his eyes upon her. He had met Asari before but she was different. Shepard knew she was beautiful beyond beautiful. Though they had just met he vowed in his head to protect her. She seemed scared and Shepard wanted to take that away. Remembering that day brought a smile to his face.

At that moment all he wanted to do was give her peace, to make sure she had a future and one that he would gladly die for. Even if that meant him not being there with Liara he would gladly sacrifice himself for her. Liara made Shepard promise one night to always come back to her. He was determined to keep that promise. He would fight to his last breath for that future and no Reaper would keep him from that.

Suddenly he flashed back to hours before the charge when Liara gave him a gift that meant so much to him. She showed him all her memories the pair had together. The tremendous feeling of love that she gave him was unbelievable. He knew right there and then that he would not stop till he ended this war!

"Thank you for everything."

That was enough for him to know what choice he had to make. The sincerity in her voice motivated him in ways he could not imagine.

Moving his feet up the platform every motion and every step causing him more and more pain from his gun shot wounds to the burns he sustained from being hit with harbingers beam. Ever muscle screaming to just give up, lay down and die. Shepard was determined and focused ready to end it.

After what seemed like a lifetime he was standing in front what looked like a power core. Suddenly it fell silent all the destruction around him seemed to vanish as Shepard raised his pistol.  
As soon as his arm was level he pulled the trigger that would end the war. Each shot that was fired his body became stronger and his focused enhanced. Memories of his friends of Anderson and above all else Liara came flooding through, after several shots the core exploded the floor beneath Shepard collapsed and debris fell upon him.

Darkness seemed to take him and Shepard last thoughts before he would lose consciousness was of Liara and their future that he believed he may never see. Though he took peace in knowing that she would have a safe future free of the reapers. Shepard couldn't help the fear and anger of never seeing her again. His grandfathers words that always gave him courage in dark times mixed with the thoughts of knowing the galaxy was finally safe Shepard said in his head.

_ Liara we did it._

**Note: Thank you for reading, this is a re-write of my old story with Liara as Shepard's LI. Please give it a chance and if you like it please review more chapters on the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

Three day's. Three day's since the Reaper war had finally come to and end. Three day's and no word from or about Shepard.

Liara was in the Normandy's medical bay being treated for injuries she sustained when charging to the beam with Shepard. She has been unconscious since he left her in Garrus's arms as he went to save the Galaxy again.  
soon after the Normandy had pulled up to get to a safe rendezvous she collapsed and passed out. The last thing she saw was Shepard charging for the beam and Harbinger's lazer barely missing him.

Since then Garrus has been keeping and eye on Liara. Shepard would kill him if no one had watched over her if he was ever unable to. For the past three day's reports of survivors had popped up from 2 of the 5 citadel arms that had crashed to Earth's surface. However the Normandy's crew had received bad news and Garrus did not know how to tell Liara.

Ash, James, and Tali, had been in and out of the med bay to check up on her. Even Javik came to visit from time to time. He respected the Normandy's crew, and had a strong respect for Shepard especially since he was the man who destroyed the Reaper's and gave Javik the revenge he had so longed to have. Javik would like to have helped Shepard. The only way he can is by keeping and eye on Liara.

Garrus was in the observation deck looking out at the Alliance base that was refitting the Normandy and tending to it's crew. They had docked there after being evacuated from the beam. He was recalling the conversation he and Shepard had before they went to the beam.

_Garrus I need you to do something for me._

_Anything Shepard._

_If..if I don't make it I need you to take care of Liara for me._

_What?_

_If I die..._

_Now hold on your going to make it. Your going to go out there and give those reapers hell. Then afterwards we'er all getting fancy medals and finally get a much deserved drink. You've survived everything they have thrown at you and your still standing. Hell you defied death. She doesn't need me to look after her. She's got you and you got her._

_Thanks. you've always been there watching my back. Garrus I'm gonna do all I can to make sure we all make it back. But please if I don't I need to know she's got someone to look out for her. To keep her safe._

_You got it. But Shepard your gonna beat them and you'll have the peace you deserve._

Garrus was like a brother to Shepard. Shepard trusted him with not only his life but Liara's also. Garrus said that no matter what he would always keep her safe. But that it wont be necessary because Shepard was going to make it back just like he always has. Though he would liked to have believed that he still made Garrus promise, to which he did. Finally after the flashback of his and Shepard's conversation he headed for the med bay to check on Liara and see if she was awake. knowing that they would have a lot to talk about and not exactly looking forward to the reactions or words Liara would have to say he continued on to the med bay. When it came to Shepard's safety she could be just as stubborn as him. Even more so if the situation commanded it, and this was one of those situations.

Liara was beginning to wake up. She cursed the lights always being this bright when she woke up from an injury.

Doctor Chawkwas has been tending to Liara since she had been unconscious and demanded she be her doctor. The Alliance did not argue with the Doctor. As she was a well known and respected physician.

"She..pard". barely above a whisper she managed to speak. Doctor Chawkwas was right by Liara side checking her vitals.

"Try to rest Liara your injury's are nearly healed and I don't wont you hurting yourself". The old Doctor said with a soft tone.

Liara immediately realized where she was and what had happened and said. "Where is Shepard?!" She tried to move but felt dizzy as soon as she raised her head.

"I will explain in a moment but I need you to lie down." This was not a request. Rather an order.

Liara has heard this tone being used on Shepard when he has been treated by the Doctor. It is one she will not argue with so reluctantly she laid back down thankful for the dizziness to subside.

"Thank you. Now you received quite the battle wounds Liara. You need to give your body time to rest."

"Karin how long have I been here?"

With a sigh the Doctor began to tell Liara what has happened when Garrus had just enter the med bay. Happy to see she was awake but worried what to tell her Garrus became anxious. Liara heard the doors swish open and seen Garrus approaching. She was in need of answers to all the questions that was causing her pain.

_Josh would never leave my side if I had been injured_. She thought to herself feeling the fear approach her._ Unless something had happened to him._

"Garrus where's Shepard?" Liara snapped starting to sit up again. The fear of Shepard being hurt or worse was to much for her.

"Liara I told you to lay still!" Placing a hand on the Asari's shoulder she began to ease her down.

She was beginning to lose her patience but she could not imagine the emotional pain that Liara must be in right now. But she had a job to do and that was keep the crew safe and especially her. The Doctor knew how much she meant to Shepard and the effect she had on him that changed him for the better.

"Karin I need to find him is he alright why isn't he here?" She could feel the heat in her eyes make their presence.

"Doc I got it. Could you give us a minute." Garrus knew he needed to tell Liara. Shepard told him to look after her so this is what he was doing.

"Yes but I will be back to give you your medication for your Liara. Then you will need more time to rest to recover from your wounds."

Though the doctor was happy it was not her informing Liara on what had happened. She felt for Garrus. But she knew Shepard trusted him like a brother and if he would have wanted anyone to protect her and tell her he did not make it. It was Garrus.

"Of course Karin. I apologies. This is all a bit confusing." The fear kept making it's self known to Liara. The fear of Shepard being harmed or worse.

"I understand I will be backs shortly" The Doctor gave the Asari a little squeeze on the shoulder for comfort and reassurance. To which Liara managed a small smile.

The Doctor left the med bay Liara turned her attention to Garrus.

"Goddess please tell me he's safe." She said hoping her worse fears were wrong.

Garrus did not know what to do. He had no idea if Shepard was alive or not. Though he hoped he was, he believed that even Shepard could not have survived the events that transpired. _could he?_ After realizing Liara was still waiting for an answer to her question. Garrus field her in on how a red beam had emerged from the citadel killing all the Reaper's.

Liara said with the utmost gratitude "He did it, Goddess it's actually over." with a hint of sorrow that he kept one of his promise's to her.

Shortly after a moment for her to come to terms with the fact the Reaper's where no more Garrus continued edgily.

"Liara we..we have had no word from or about him. I'm sorry but we don't know where he is."

She was at a complete loss for words and felt as if her heart had been ripped out. Garrus had a look on his face saying there is more.

"Garrus please I need to know." The desperation in her voice gave Garrus the push he needed to go on.

"Two bodies were recovered". Liara gasp as soon as the words exited Garrus's mouth.

"Don't worry Shepard was not one of them".

Though this comforted Liara a little she still was worried sick for Shepard and wanted to find him. She looked up at Garrus who was staring aimlessly to the other side of the room. Not wanting to make eye contact. He had to pause there was more for him to say the news hit him hard and he knew it would hit Liara hard to.

"The first of the bodies found was the Illusive Man's a single gun shot wound to the head. If you ask me I think he took his own life like Saren did when Shepard convinced him to fight the Reaper's. But maybe I am just jumping to conclusions."

Liara could tell Garrus was avoiding the other body that was found. She thought it must be someone close to them all if Garrus could not bring himself to tell her.

"Garrus?" Liara said with a soft tone. He looked at her from staring to the other side of the med bay. "Who was the second that was found? It's alright." she said whilst placing her hand on his to help him.

With a long sigh Garrus said "Anderson".

Liara could scarcely believe it ,tears began to show for him and Shepard. Garrus had told her that Anderson followed Shepard up but did not expect him to be dead. Her hopes of finding Shepard alive were failing. However Liara would never abandon that hope. If there was even the slightest chance she would find him then she would take it. After coming back thanks to Cerberus Liara never doubted Shepard again.

"Garrus how could they have recovered the bodies if the Citadel was in orbit over Earth?" she asked with a puzzled expression that shown.

"They weren't found in space the Citadel exploded after the beam was fired." Garrus had to stay strong he needed to for her sake.

_Oh Goddess no please be alright_. Her heart began to ache. The tears made there presence known again. After a minute or so she finally broke the silence.

"Garrus we need to find Shepard. You know Anderson was with him when he went for the beam."

Liara was trying to get out of bed but her injures got the best of her. Her dizziness returned and she began to feel nauseous. At the moment Doctor Chawkwas walked in and was immediately at her side trying to calm her down.

The Doctor had come to the assumption that Liara knew Anderson had died and that Shepard had not been found yet. It was hard for the crew to have no news of their Commander and more so with the death of Anderson who they all highly respected did not help either.

"Liara I told you to stay in bed."The Doctor was easing the Asari down.

"Karin you know full well that I will do no such thing please is there any way I can be out of this bed with in the next hour?"

"What on Earth for?" The Doctor replied puzzled.

"To find Shepard." Garrus interrupted. He knew Liara was right either way they would find him or bring his body home. He deserved that much.

They both looked at him.

"Yes to find Shepard." Liara repeated she gave him a nod of appreciation.

"Garrus you can not be serious. Now I am not one to question Shepard's determination but there is only so he can do. The chances of finding him alive or at all for that matter are very low."

The doctor regretted saying those words as she knew it would hurt Liara. However she also knew if Liara found Shepard dead or worse not at all than the pain would be even worse

"Liara..I am sorry. I'm only trying to protect you."

"I DON'T NEED PROTECTING I NEED SHEPARD!" She said with anger. Tear's were welling down her cheeks.

"Liara please." Said Garrus. "Doctor you know as well as I do that if it were any of us Shepard would not give up until we were found."

The Doctor knew Garrus was correct. She flashed back to when the Collector's abducted the crew and were building a Human Reaper. Shepard saved them all and stopped the Collector's from hurting anymore colonists and they all safely returned from the suicide mission the Doctor agreed with the pair.

"Very well but I am coming with you Liara no arguments now wait a moment."

The Doctor went to one of the store cupboards and returned with some medication.

"Here take these. They will enhance your muscle tissue and make you stronger for a time. Giving you the ability to move around and take away the pain from your wounds take two every 6 hours."

The Asari was over joy that the Doctor did not give up. Even more so that now she could stand and find Shepard.

"Thank you Karin."

Giving her a hug Liara took the med's and began to feel immediate effect. She stood from her bed and made her way to the her quarters to prepare for the recovery mission as she was leaving she said.

"EDI please inform Ashley, James, and the rest of the crew we are bringing Shepard home."

Within seconds of silence Liara repeated puzzled "EDI?"

Garrus was about to say something when a voice over the coms appeared.

"She wont hear you." a voice struggled to speak. It was Joker.

"Joker what happened is EDI okay?"

"Sh.. she's gone Liara. She's gone." He repeated she could hear the pain in his voice as he said the words.

"Goddess Jeff I am so sorry how.."

"It's fine Liara the Normandy should be up and running soon. Let's get are commander back. No one else is dying to day I promise you.

"Thank you Jeff that means more to me than you know. I am here Jeff if you need me." She said hoping to give him comfort. but he did not reply.

The transmission cut off.

Liara was close to tears and just standing by the med bay doors lost in thought of the hope she has of finding Shepard diminishing with all the death around her.

_Goddess so much death._

"Liara?" said Garrus his concern growing.

Liara was brought back to reality when she heard Garrus's voice

"I need to be alone please tell me when we're ready to find him." Was all she could manage her back still to them both.

Before Garrus could say anymore Doctor Chawkwas put her hand on his shoulder and said "Of course."

Liara exited the med bay and went to Shepard's cabin. She needed to be alone. She had to be around Shepard's things for comfort and where no one would disturb her. Letting her emotion's out in the elevator She wept out loudly knowing no one would hear her. Not that she would care if anyone one did. She huddled on the ground before making her way in to the cabin. Curled on Shepard's bed she said aloud whilst staring at a picture Shepard had of the two of them on his bed side table.

"Thank you for saving us please be alright I am coming."

Saying these word's whilst running her fingers across the picture. She felt numb after being bombarded with news of death but of hope also he saved everyone, however she wanted him at her side. Liara would fight for that with her last breath. She was going to find him no matter what. Though the med's the Doctor gave her were working she still felt exhausted. Liara griping one of Shepard's N7 t-shirts to remember his smell that always comforted her fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Shepard awoke to a cool breeze on his face. A blinding light was all he could see. He moved his hand over his face to adjust his eyes. Seeing a blue sky stretching across the horizon He began to stand up. Realizing all the pain he had been in moments ago vanished, his armor he had on when fighting the reapers on Earth which felt like just moments ago had disappeared along with all his wounds.

_What the hell is going on where am I? Am I in Heaven? No Shepard killers don't go to Heaven._

His own voice often plagued him. this was Shepard's mind. Split in to a confrontation with one another. On one hand he believe what he had done was right and just. For the good of the Galaxy. However on the other he believed he deserved to die and that he was a murder.

_You're a killer of innocence!_

"SHUT UP I AM NOT A KILLER!" He said aloud with rage in his voice.

Thinking of all the people he had killed intentionally and not. Shepard stopped a moment he gave himself some time to reflect and cool down. He began to just take in the air around him it had a tranquil feel to it,giving him peace for if only a moment all the pressure and heavy conscience vanished. A feeling of relief came over him one he had not felt in a very long time. Josh felt relaxed but as soon as the peace came it subsided and the voice's of his past echoed through. Again and again.

_you're a murder!._ "NO I'M NOT!" A..am I?" He fell to his knees.

Confusion and despair flooded him this was the real Shepard a man who through out all his history of being the lone wolf of protecting others and helping them with their problems. Could never help himself with his. Josh would never allow his crew or Liara to see him like this. Though she would sense the emotion coming from him and would help him the best she could. She knew that he would always try to push her away. But the more he pushed the more she stayed and helped him by just being there.

Often Shepard would return from a mission and just sit in his cabin for hours reflecting on those who had been lost. This was one of the sacrifices that had to be made to be a soldier. The loneliness was a thing that he could never get used to and still couldn't. However that all started to changed three years ago when he met Liara. Ever since that day he was devoted to keeping her safe. It was a funny thing for him to want to be with someone so badly it hurt. To feel that way for the first time scared and excited him. So when they were going after Saren Shepard finally told Liara how he felt. Fearing that she would never feel the same way he did, he hesitated telling her. But as time went on the two could not hide their feeling's, going on a mission that you may not come back from has a way of bringing people together. When Liara told Shepard how she felt too he was more than happy to confess to his emotions as well. Before going to Ilos to stop Saren. Liara and Shepard shared an intimate moment that made them grow closer to one another. This is what Shepard has always thought for. Now he fear's he may never see her again and it's destroying him.

_I miss you Liara I'm sorry I was unable to keep my promise. Please know that I tried I hope your safe. I Love you. I hope you find peace now that their gone._

_I'm a killer a murder a man who just wiped out an entire species I deserve to be dead._

All the confusion in his head was overwhelming. He had to focus on finding out what was going on.

_No Shepard you not sure your dead and if you're not you will keep fighting till you find her!_

Pushing the negative thoughts from his mind Shepard remained focused on what was going on. He got to his feet and check his bearings. He was atop a mountain not far off that of Mindoir's it reminded him of when he was a boy. Shepard always was an explorer, he would climb mountains and travel across his colony. Although Mindoirs mountains were big he always wanted to see Earths. His Father promised to take him but they sadly never got the chance. Shepard smiled at the memories of his child hood and began to walk down the mountain side when he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"You always did like mountains didn't you." Shepard turned to see the face of the voice.

There stood an elderly man similar looking to him if not a bit different with short hair and a beard that stretched a fair distance from his chin. Wearing an a colonist's farming attire. He had to be in his 70's yet had a very healthy look about him stared at Shepard. it was his father.

"Da..Dad? th..this isn't possible" Shepard reached out to touch the elderly mans shoulder when his hand did not go through him, thinking he was a ghost, Father and son reunited. To see him after decades was a feeling of joy and all his self torment vanished when realizing who it was.

"It's good to see you my dear boy." The pair hugged and began to laugh rocking side to side.

Shepard smiled he never thought he would see his Father for a very long time. He was not a religious man, far from it after what he has seen. War changes a man's perspective of the world. However he had faith they would meet again.

"Ah I see you joined the Alliance then." He said whilst placing a hand on Josh's shoulder.

"Yeah after well you know I didn't know what else to do." he said with a sigh.

Shepard grew up with his family on Mindoir, it was a simple and quiet life the most Shepard ever had to worry about was tending crops. Yet that all changed when an attack forced Shepard to abandon his old life and adapt to a military career in order to survive.

"I know son I know. You have become a fine man I guess I was wrong to so harshly judge the Alliance you've became an N7 as well, oh I almost forgot and the first human specter.."

"After everything you taught me and Anderson had rescued me it seemed right. I wanted to protect people dad and make the Galaxy a safer place." Shepard said.

"And indeed you have. The things you have endure would have broken any other man. I would never have been able to have survived what you have. I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks dad, I guess we Shepard's are natural soldiers. Thanks to you

_How does he know all this?_

Shepard was taken back a bit he does not really know how he is with his Father and how is Father knows all this. Reality hit him hard he ask hesitantly.

"Am I dead?"

The old man smiled and walked away, back facing Shepard.

"No Joshua you're not dead."

A sigh of relief came over him and he asked."Then where are we?"afraid of what the answer would be.

"Were in your mind boy, don't you recognize it?" ask the old man with sarcasm in his reply.

"Sorry guess I haven't been here in a while" the two laughed. Shepard was happy to see his grandfather again more than happy. But something was not right. Was he in a hallucination a dream or god knows what he did not no.

"How?" He ask puzzled.

"How is not important. You should not bother even trying to work it out you'll only be confused?" He said with a slight chuckle.

"But why are we here?" Shepard asked smiling.

"You are here because you need to stop blaming yourself for all the death in your life. Think of all the good and peace you have brought to the galaxy. You united every single known species, You solved countless century's old dispute's and feud's. You have to stop torturing yourself over the pass and focus on your future." The old man was standing about 3 feet away facing Shepard hands behind his back and keeping his posture.

"I seem to recall a man telling me when I was a child that a soldier will always be plagued with the ghosts of his past. That their not a burden but a reminder to go on and keep fighting. To hold the line when all seems lost." when said aloud it made sense to Shepard. He never really listened to himself until that moment.

"So if you remember all I taught you why do you still insist on being the one to take the blame. Your human boy. You can't tackle all the Galaxies problems and not tackle your own. You are not to blame for death of those who have lost their lives in this war nor those that came before them!"

No matter how many time he heard it said he still would not believe it. Even from his own flesh and blood he still believed he was to blame for all the death that had occurred in his life. Despite trying to stop it all.

"Remember my last words to you." the elderly man said with sadness in his voice.

Taken back by his memory's Shepard fell silent then finally said.

"I'll try. I am sorry for everything." heat began to make its presence in Shepard's eyes. The two men stood facing out to the sun setting over the mountains.

After a minute or so of silence the old man said.

"You have made me proud more than you know. I blame you for nothing you have become the man I knew you would be and more. You are all that was good about me and I need you to remember that. You have always made me proud. Now it's time for you to return. Remember all my words I have said to you. They will keep you strong. As for the past I can't make you forget about them. Nor would I have you do so. but there are alternatives to grieving for them. Don't push yourself you may one day find your limit. Although I hope we never see that day. Take care of yourself Joshua I love you son."

Shepard's Father was gone. He stood atop the cliff side looking as the sun was still setting over the distant mountains. It reminded him of when he was home his home that would for ever be a remnider to fight on. Now he had a new home one he wanted nothing more than to be there with Liara now. All of a sudden a bright light emerged and darkness came to Shepard again. His Fathers voice came from out of the darkness

_"__You can not change the past, but you can change the future. _You have a promise to keep to some one very special do not let them down Joshua."

This future was not yet lost.

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading so far. This particular chapter was unique and I felt it had to be done to show my personal Shepard in a different way. All the past between him and his father will be reviled in future chapters and stories. Again thank you all very much, have a good day.  
**


End file.
